That Which Stands Before Me
by AoiAoiSky
Summary: Kakashi is a dangerous man. Alot of people will do anything to hurt him. Or worse. And one day, as he was taking a stroll through the forest, he comes across a battle. A man is dying, and for some strange reson, he saves him and takes him back to his house. If only he knew what would happen, he wouldn't have done anthing. KakashixIruka and other pairings.


Chapter one

Iruka p.o.v

"Remember, protect this with your life," the monk says. "Hai." Asuma takes the packet, and we all bow. "Let's move!" We all turn and jump into this the forest.

I am at the back of the pack, behind Shikimaru and Asuma. We move as one, keeping our senses in check. I grip the packet closer to my chest. We are on a mission. One that means life or death for our village. This packet holds what could be a peace treaty, or a death note. If this packet doesn't reach our village in 4 days, we're done. A kunai knife flies past my head, nicking my hair. "Move!" Asuma yells. I turn in mid-air, slightly letting the enemy see that I have a packet, and run off to my left. "Go! I'll be fine!" I shout. They hesitate for a moment, then leave.

"Something's wrong! Enae, follow them! Misao, on me!" the enemy shouts. I run faster, keeping my hold of the packet. 'Damn!' I think. "This is bad..." When we are far enough away from Asuma, I stop in a nearby clearing. A man and a woman land on the ground. She has purple hair with red streaks that fall under and over her forehead protector. Her left eye is completely covered, and the rest of her hair flows over the red cloth. She wears a light purple spaghetti strap tank, and matching arm covers that reach her armpits. Her black pants go to her knees, and bandages cover the rest of her left leg, right down to her black ninja shoes. She has olive skin that highlights her blue eyes, and a long sword as tall as her tied to her back.

The man has a thin cloth that covers his eyes, thick enough to where I can't see in, but he can see out. He has short, spiky, brown hair held up by his protector. He wears what looks like a small breathing mask that makes his voice sound weird. His arms hang lose around his sides, making his long black sleeves reach his knees. He wears a green vest that signifies that he's at least chunin rank. His blue ninja shoes are nearly completely covered by his long sleek blue pants. "Give us the packet, and we'll let you go," he says. "Why, so I can let my village die? I don't think so," I say, standing up. "Besides, what are a couple of cloud genin going to do?" The girl growls and starts shouting. "For your information we are JONIN thank you!" she says taking a step towards me, reaching for the sword on her back. The man sticks his arm out in front of her, blocking her from coming any closer. "Misao," is all he says. "But Kina…oh, all right," she says pouting.

Kina points to the packet. "Now give it, before you die." I take the packet and hold it in my hand. The packet disappears in a cloud of smoke, and all that's left are two jonin, ready to kick my ass. Misao unsheathes her sword, "you bastard!" This time, Kina doesn't stop her as she rushes towards me with her sword. I easily doge it, ducking down, the sword getting lodged in the tree. As she struggles with the sword, I place my hands on the ground, swinging my leg out, drop kicking her. "Hey, leaf ninja," Kina says. I look up. His bandage is gone, and all that is left are his red eyes. Out of his sleeves appear two massive metal claws. I try to move to retrieve a kunai, but I can't. I'm paralyzed. Misao chuckles, and finally pulls her sword out of the tree, then does a back flip, landing back to back behind Kina.

"Make it fast, we need to find those papers," she says, returning her sword. "Should have given it to us when you had the chance," He says rushing toward me. I feel the claw slash into my left side, but I don't react, I'm still frozen. 'N-no! Why can't I move?' Blood stains my shirt and vest, covering my whole left side. I'm about to pass out, before I see shoes land before me, and Kina flying through the air.


End file.
